Rocket Skates
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Es el tercer one-shot que subo de la pareja Sebas/Ciel. Algo diferente de los demas. Lemmon y gore. Espero le den una oportunidad.


**Inspirada en la cancion del mismo nombre que el titulo: Rocket Skates por la banda Deftones.**

**Es muy diferente de lo otro que he subido, les pido que le den una oportunidad. El gore es uno de mis generos favoritos y al ecuchar esa cancion no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Este fanfic ya lo he subido a Amor Yaoi bajo el seudonimo de _kisuki_** **asi que si lo leen en aquella pagina... es mio! no lo robe ni nada por el estilo.**

**_Kuroshitsuji anime/manga Yana Toboso_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fuck with me)<strong>_

Su noche empezó sangrienta, dulce y violenta.

Deseaba salir de aquel túnel de emociones sin razón y con mucha reprobación. Su acto hostil había sido definitivo… se sentía poderoso.

El roce de su piel con aquel líquido caliente y espeso lo enloquecía de manera deliciosa, la viscosidad era repugnante pero su deslizar lo excitaba.

_**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**__**  
><strong>__**Fuck with me.**__**  
><strong>__**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**_

El cuerpo sin vida a su lado le miraba de manera penetrante y posesiva. Aquella mirada antes había sido azul y con _vida._

Se sentía culpable, como no; se sentía libre, como no; se sentía vacio… por supuesto que si.

-Tú debiste ser solo mío, niño estúpido.

Claro que si, debió ser solo suyo… Pero la indiferencia se paga con venganza.

Sus caricias eran cariñosas, delicadas, amorosas. No lo hizo cuando aquel ser estaba vivo… bueno lo haría ya cuando muerto por respeto a su alma.

Lagrimas. Dolor derramaba por sus ojos al ver como su niño adorado ya no respiraba, no gritaba, no sangraba.

-Lo siento, Ciel.

Y así escapo, disculpándose con una vasija sin belleza ni atractivo. Cubierto de rojo y sin mirar atrás el amor de su vida.

_**You're red soaking wet**_

_**I'm right next to you**_

_**You're red soaking wet**_

_**Let's writhe**_

_**Let me see you trip**_

_**One move that will keep you wet**_

_**Let's fall in a long sadistic trance**_

_**Put the keys in our hands.**_

El recuerdo no lo dejaba en paz.

¡Malditos celos! ¡Maldita perversión!

- _flash back -_

Sucesión de palabras; juego de verbos; fiesta de insultos.

Sabía perfectamente el engaño atroz, la apuñalada gris en su corazón.

Se lo negaba. ¿Era tan sínico para hacerlo?

Los había visto. Juntos, cálidos y amistosos.

Escena pueril, pensó el asesino.

-¡NO LO HICE! Créeme, nunca lo hare.- afirmaba el jovencito.

-Muérete, me haz engañado.

Palabras fuertes. Lagrimas en las mejillas de la victima.

-¿lloras? ¿Acaso lloras?

-¡Lo hago! Me acusas de algo horrible…- se acallo abruptamente. Una mano blanca y gélida golpea su delicada faz.

-¡Los vi! – gritaba enloquecido-. Vi como el te abrazaba, te besaba, TE DESEABA.

El niñito se maldecía por haber caído en semejante engaño. Alois era un acosador y él un ingenuo por creer semejante acción.

-Yo soy el único con derecho a poseerte.

-Si, lo eres.

Dirigió una mirada a su amado, quien estaba en el piso con una mano tapando media cara.

La furia lleno su cuerpo. "_el ya te tuvo en sus brazos"._

Lo cogió por los hombros alzándolo bruscamente, tirándolo en un movimiento a la cama estrecha y sin belleza. Ciel jadeó, temeroso por acto que iba ocurrir.

Se lanzó a el con pasión asesina, besando sus delgados labios, mordiéndolos con fiereza. Esa era la primera vez que probaba su sangre. Dulce.

El cuerpecito debajo de el se movía rabioso y asustado. Suprimió una sonrisa irónica. "_¿habrá forcejeado con el?"_

-¡Suéltame, Sebastián!- alego el joven a verse sometido bajo unos grilletes.

La sonrisa macabra apareció.

-Disfrútalo, amor mío.

Lo desvistió sin prisa, admirando tan perfecta escultura. Los gritos e insultos por parte de peli azul eran la melodía exacta para la ocasión.

Dejándolo desnudo aprecio con lujuria su posesión. Era suyo y de nadie mas.

Queriéndolo ahorcar, grito con desesperación.

_**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**__**  
><strong>__**Fuck with me.**__**  
><strong>__**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**_

El cuerpo se erizaba a cada toque. El chico cerraba con fuerza sus ojos hermosos mientras agua salada cubrían su rostro.

-Deberías gemir.- sugirió con paciencia.

El chico negó enérgicamente. No le daría el placer de verlo gozar tal acto de violencia.

-Deberías morir…

Su boca se apropio del miembro del chico. Lamia rudamente y con odio. ¡Si señor!

Chupaba con la única convicción de ver gemir a ese chico que lo hacia demente; miraba como este se retorcía de forma febril, mordía sus labios y se ponía colorado. Ternura inspiraba este chico.

-¡basta Sebastián! Déjame…

Gemidos por fin acallaron sus reproches. Gemiría toda la noche… y no solo de placer.

Su lengua experta paseo por toda la extensión del chico, dando violentos mordiscos y lamidas cariñosas. Ciel no se hallaba.

Sus manos estaban amarradas y nada podía él hacer. Su cabeza era tapada por la nube de la perdición.

La felación era total. Quitándole la poca inocencia que le quedaba al chico, probó la miel del menor. Satisfacción se expandía por el pecho del violador.

Delicioso. Ese acto era simplemente delicioso. Se sentía pleno y libre. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Libre? ¿En aquel momento?

-Lo has disfrutado. –gruño al verlo sonreír tenuemente.

La sonrisa dulce desapareció en el momento en que ese tipo lo atravesó con su mirada escarlata. Maldito error meterse con Trancy.

-Yo…

No lo dejo pronunciar palabra. Ya bastante malo era lo que había hecho para que siguiera con mentiras estúpidas. Lo beso con amor probando una vez más su líquido vital.

-Disfrutaras más, no te apures. Sonreirás más… incluso mas de lo que lo habrás hecho con ese rubio lascivo.

Arrastrando sus palabras se lanzo al cuerpo, arañándolo, mordiéndolo… mancillándolo. Gritos inundaron la habitación apartada de cualquier rastro de vida.

_**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**__**  
><strong>__**Fuck with me.**__**  
><strong>__**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**_

Lagrimas de sangre rodaban por el cuerpo de Ciel, al parecer su cuerpo lloraba por el trato brusco que estaba recibiendo. Y le esperaba más.

-Gime, mi amor. ¡Gime!

Quería complacerlo pero el dolor se lo impedía.

"_lo hiciste cuando estuviste con el rubio… ¿Por qué conmigo no?"_ Sabía pregunta.

"_voces fantasmas en una habitación roja"_

Chupaba sus pequeños dulces rosas sin ninguna delicadeza; acariciaba depravadamente el sexo y entrada de Ciel; lloraba amargamente imaginando a su niño en brazos del rubio.

-¡BASTA, Sebastián! ¡DEJAME!

Sus gritos lo excitaban de manera desquiciada. El chiquillo no había entendido que no saldría de ahí… _vivo._

El hueco silencio sorprendió a Sebastián, levanto sus rojos ojos encharcados para mirar la faz de su ángel. Y lo vio, bello, jadeante, mortal. Se sintió extasiado al contemplar tan imponente belleza.

TENÍA QUE ACABAR ESA BELLEZA.

Sin más, su ser demoniaco salió a flote totalmente. Sus ojos refulgieron de manera diabólica mostrando el ser malévolo que llevaba dentro y que por nombre recibía _Celos._

Su boca salvaje se dirigió al cuello suave del menor, mordió ferozmente sin remordimiento alguno disfrutando los sonidos que lo rodeaban. Ese líquido dulce ahora le ocupaba toda su boca.

Sin más tres dedos se bañaron de carmesí, y se internaron en un agujerito caliente y bello. Gemidos de dolor burbujeaban alrededor del sopor del _vampir_.

Se abrían paso por aquel pequeño pasaje sin cuidado alguno. Quería adentrarse en el con todo el odio posible. Sus gemidos solo serian de monstruosa aflicción.

-Te lo ruego… déjame. -su voz era apenas un susurro lastimero. Quería morirse de una vez.

-Lo siento amor mío, me haz engañado. –repuso con pena fingida embistiéndolo de una vez para entrar bruscamente en Ciel.

_**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**__**  
><strong>__**Fuck with me.**__**  
><strong>__**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**_

BLANCO.

El suceso que se produjo en ese momento se salió del tiempo-espacio. No sentía, no olía, ni veía nada. Ese segundo angustioso se convirtió al siguiente en un evento de mayor dolor por parte de ambos.

No se habría nunca imaginado violar a su ángel por celos. Y el ángel no le entraba en la cabeza tal acto descabellado por parte de su primer y único amor.

Bueno, ahora estaba sucediendo el acto de muerte.

Sebastián entraba y salía toscamente de Ciel; su cuerpo obraba por vida propia. Sus manos grandes, largas y frías agarraban la frágil cintura del chico para impulsarlo hacia abajo, profundizando la escena sádica.

Su cuerpo lloraba sangre, sudaba sangre. Pedía sin palabras piedad, no quería mas, le dolía, y mucho. Pero su profundo sufrimiento no radicaba solo en lo físico, aquello era irrelevante comparado al hueco negro que Sebastián le había hecho en su corazón.

-¡Disfrútalo! Sera lo ultimo que harás –susurraba con voz ronca- no debiste haberlo hecho.

-Te amo, Sebastián.

El movimiento se detuvo en seco. Los orbes rojos se abrieron con desmesura para contemplar como unos azules marinos lo miraban con un amor que rayaba de lo empalagoso. _**Amor sagrado**_ lo llamo una vez Ciel.

Su cuerpo no se sentía tibio, ahora su piel era un tono azuloso pálido, que le daba un aspecto de fantasma. La vasija que había recibido por nombre _Ciel Phantomhive_ había perdido su encanto.

-¿Ciel? –Su voz se torno temblorosa- ¿_me oyes? _¿Ciel?_ ¡¿CIEL?_

El cuerpo era flácido y ya no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Dejo de llorar la vasija pero estaba cubierto por el rojo mas lúgubre que haya visto Sebastián. _"su sangre… ¡lo viste su sangre!"._

Duro unos momentos en estado de _shock_. ¿Acaso era esto lo que quería? Venganza. Eso era lo único que quería. Pero… ¡¿matarlo? Nunca.

Se sentía cansado, miro aquel cuerpo sin vida y lo que le produjo fue una serie de imágenes en su cabeza que casi lo hizo desmayarse. Salió de aquel agujerito como pudo. Alejándose con una repugnancia avasalladora. ¡No hacia su ángel, no! hacia el mismo, se sentía asqueroso, podrido, una rata de lo peor.

-_"Te Amo, Sebastián"._

Grito. Un sonido desgarrador vino de lo profundo de su garganta dejando un destello de pavor.

_Te Amo, Sebastián._

No quería seguir escuchándolo. Su espalda pego a unas de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban y se sintió aprisionado. Los gritos prosiguieron. La confesión de amor paró.

-Yo… Lo siento.

-_flash back-_

Si que lo sentía.

Ahora estando su cuerpo limpio, pero se sentía aun cubierto por el rojo lúgubre.

Sus manos estando blancas, el las veía rojas.

-¿Qué hare?

Nada podía hacer ya. Sus ojos adquirieron ahora un tono sombrío. Perdieron su brillantez.

Lejos, a unos cuantos metros vio brillar algo. Un metal. El filo de un frio metal.

Lo haría.

Se levanto, fue hasta allí y tomo por el mango el arma filoso.

Con una tenue sonrisa de melancolía y viendo como este se acercaba rápidamente a su pecho pensó: "_lo siento… y yo también te amo"_

_**You're red soaking wet**_

_**I'm right next to you**_

_**You're red soaking wet**_

_**Let's writhe**_

_**Let me see you trip**_

_**One move that will keep you wet**_

_**Let's fall in a long sadistic trance**_

_**Put the keys in our hands.**_

_**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**__**  
><strong>__**Fuck with me.**__**  
><strong>__**GUNS! RAZORS! KNIVES!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Prometo que el proximo fanfic que suba de Kuroshitsuji sera de solo amor y felicidad. Nada de sangre y muertes ._. <strong>

**Cualquier comentario es absolutamente bien recibido.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer.**

**Ahi se ven. **

**P E A C E**


End file.
